Home this christmas
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Después de todo, Levi volvió a sentir la fría magia de la Navidad acumulándose en su estómago. /Ereri AU/ Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人"

 **Pareja:** Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, el corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y la ansiedad comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente, se había levantado tan temprano que incluso acabó la limpieza de toda la casa en apenas día y medio. Para ser un chico de catorce —casi quince— años, ya tenía una mente bastante adulta, con pensamientos demasiado maduros que lo convertían en un chico especial _._

Y ahora, su única preocupación era que él llegara sano y entero, moría de ganas por verlo y las ansias de que pronto aparecería lo estaban asfixiando. Había partido de casa hace dos años, para ese entonces él ya era todo un hombre en absolutamente toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se había ido y le había dejado, con sus veinte recién cumplidos había empacado su maleta, llena de sueños y metas por cumplir; lo recordaba, Eren siempre había querido ser un famaso escritor de novelas de fantansía y de terror. No era raro verlo leyendo cada tercer día un libro nuevo, o escribiendo poemas y pequeñas historia cursis que el pequeño Levi jamás habría de entender, sino hasta que cumplió sus trece y comenzó a darse cuenta que lo que sentía por su hermanastro no era un amor de hermanos, precisamente. Desde ese momento se juro a sí mismo que cuando Eren volviera, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

No había mejor persona para Eren que él.

Después de haber ayudado a su madre a hacer la limpieza, se había dirigido a su cuarto a leer un libro sobre piratas, en realidad no llamaba su atención, pero era uno de los favoritos de Eren y quería saber el por qué detrás de eso. Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar dos páginas enteras cuando decidió que era demasiado aburrido para él. Así que volvió a desordenar su habitación, sólo para arreglarla nuevamente, al menos haciendo eso, la ansiedad por el tan esperado momento se esfumaba por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Había ido incluso a la que había sido en su tiempo, la habitación de Eren y ordenó alfabéticamente los libros en su librero, al igual que los discos de bandas de rock. Aquellas que antes solían desagradarle tanto a Levi, pero que ahora se había convertido en su eterno seguidor; cuando Eren regresara le podría decir con todo orgullo que ahora compartía los mismos gustos musicales con él.

Incluso estaba pensando en la posibilidad de armar una banda de rock y viajar por todo el mundo.

Pero aunque había hecho un montón de cosas durante el día, no había sido suficiente, porque sentía que los minutos se convertían en horas. El aroma a pavo recién horneado y el pastel navideño que hacía su madre —por el día de su cumpleaños—, comenzaban a inundar toda la casa, hasta llegar a la nariz de Levi, que ahora estaba roja debido al frío.

La nieve caía con violencia y el viento golpeaba la ventana, mientras que la noche iba cayendo poco a poco. Y sin importar cuantas veces el viento chocara contra el grueso vidrio de la ventana, ni que el frío le calara hasta la médula, él no se había movido de ese lugar. Desde aquel ventanal que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, podría ver cuando Eren por fin llegara y entonces, él correría escaleras abajo y sería el primero en recibirlo. Ni siquiera pestañeaba cuando el vidrio crujía haciendo un eco sordo en el pasillo, a causa de los fuertes vientos que golpeaban con dureza el cristal.

No se movería de ahí, no hasta que él llegara.

—Levi, ¿qué haces ahí?— Llamó su madre, quien tenía puesto un hermoso mandil color rosa y algunas manchas de chocolate en el rostro. Cuando Levi creciera, sería una esposa como su mamá— Te vas a enfermar.

— _Mirando por la ventana, esperando ver las luces de su coche._

Respondió casi como si fuera un robot automatizado, ni siquiera había despegado la mirada de ahí. Kuchel suspiró largamente y se acercó a su pequeño hijo, con mucho cuidado enredó una bufanda roja sobre su cuello, hasta casi cubrirle la nariz. Entonces Levi aspiró el aroma que desprendía aquella prenda y no pudo sentirse más que feliz; era la bufanda que Eren usaba en cada Navidad, pero que por alguna razón, cuando se fue y se llevó todas sus cosas, esa había sido la única que se había quedado guardada en uno de los cajones de su armario.

—Estoy segura de que Eren llegará pronto— Besó su frente con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa que tranquilizó los nervios de Levi— Estaré en la cocina preparando galletas, ¿quieres venir?

El menor negó, volviendo a enfocar la mirada en la ventana, Kuchel sonrío con ternura, alejándose de ahí. Cuando sus pisadas se dejaron de escuchar por el piso de madera, entonces Levi al fin pudo desparramarse en el sillón y quitar su rostro estoico, no quería preocupar a su mamá con los crecientes nervios que sentía en su estómago y la ansiedad que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente.

 _Le asustaba que Eren no pudiera hacerlo a través de la tormenta,_ que es _a_ noche no llegará a casa, a donde él le esperaba, de a donde nunca debió de haberse ido. Pero lo que más le atemorizaba, era que Eren, su Eren, no volviera nunca más. Había escuchado varias veces a Grisha decirle a su madre que Eren quería mudarse definitivamente a Berlín, que le gustaba como era la vida allá, y era en esos momentos cuando Levi se preguntaba cosas como "¿Y si ya se olvidó de mí?", "¿Y si esta enamorado de alguien más?", "¿Qué voy a hacer si Eren no regresa?", entonces su mente y corazón siempre le gritaban _"ir a buscarlo"_. Y lo haría, definitivamente lo haría y lo traería de vuelta a casa, a su hogar.

Frunció los labios cuando otros quince minutos pasarón y de Eren no había ninguna señal, _"ese idiota, seguro que esta conduciendo como tortuga, mi abuela habría llegado hace horas_ ", pensó para sí mismo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre la plama de su mano. Cuando sus desafiantes y peligrosos ojos grises se movieron de la ventana a la esquina del pasillo, lo vió. Un pequeño esquinero adornado con escarcha, en donde habían un montón de figuras de procelena y retratos de ellos cuatro. Su mamá, Grisha, Eren y él. Pero el retrato que llamó su atención y lo hizo tener la mirada fija en él, fue aquel en donde estaban solamente él y Eren, sentados sobre los columpios de algún parque.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado con anterioridad y caminó hasta llegar al mueble de madera; tomó el retrato entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente. El día estaba soleado y quizá, hacía demasiado calor, porque tanto él, como Eren, llevaban shorts y una camisa sin mangas. El pasto era verde, verde como los ojos de Eren y los árboles se alzaban enormes hasta el cielo, como queriendo tocar las blancas y esponjosas nubes. Después se miró a sí mismo, en aquella fotografía no tendría más de cuatro años, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, en su mano cargaba un helado de color azul pastel, a punto de derretirse. Miraba desde su columpio a su "hermano" mayor y cuando sus ojos viajaron al otro lado, en donde estaba Eren, una sonrisa de nostalgia escapó de ellos.

Eren sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando el pequeño espacio en negro entre sus blancos dientes. Aquel día se le había caído su último diente y a pesar de eso, sonreía abiertamente. Sin tener vergüenza alguna del pequeño agujero que tenía. En ese momento Levi sintió una infinita tristeza, pues no recordaba el por qué su castaño de ojos verdes lucía tan feliz. Pero se había prometido que él cuidaría esa sonrisa de ahora en adelante.

— _Deberías estar aquí conmigo, a salvo y caliente._

Murmuró suavemente a la fotografía entre sus manos, y después se permitió a sí mismo sonreír con algo parecido a la esperanza, a la felicidad; pero también a la nostalgia, al dolor constante de extrañar a alguien que estaba muy lejos. Una combinación dolorosa y placentera al mismo tiempo. Esto era lo que causaba Navidad, traía consigo esperanza y alegría, la promesa de tiempos mejores, pero al mismo tiempo venía la nostalgia de extrañar el hogar, o a las personas que estaban lejos, o que ya no estaban en este mundo.

Navidad era una época triste, dolorosa y fría.

Pero también estaba llena de brillantes lucesitas que representaban la esperanza y la alegría, había asombro por los pinos adornados con esferas de colores y con la enorme y dorada estrella que se alzaba orgullosa en la punta del pino y la magia se podía oler en el aire, en la nieve, en los galletas de jengibre y en el chocolate caliente. Levi había nacido en esta época del año, ahí, entre la escarcha congelada y la nieve amontonada en el patio trasero de su casa. Ahí, entre las redondas esferas y las series de lucesitas de colores en los techos de las casas.

Con Eren había sido diferente, él había nacido entre el aroma de las flores y el canto de los ruiseñores. El frío helado de limón para apaciguar el calor de la primavera; ahí, entre los árboles cobrando vida de nuevo, con el cielo azul adornado de enormes nubes blancas, con los rayos dorados entrando por la ventana de las casas y edificios. Ambos eran tan distintos y había un paralelismo asombroso entre sus mundos.

Levi era pálido como la nieve, Eren era bronceado como el sol.

Mientras que el azabache era callado y taciturno, el castaño era una bomba de hiperactividad, determinación y terquedad.

Eren era como una gotita de sol —al menos eso pensaba Levi—, porque siempre estaba alegre, sonriendo y riendo, tenía el súper poder de iluminar cualquier habitación con su sola presencia. Levi era como un copito de nieve —al menos eso solía decir Eren—, porque siempre parecía estar en un estado constante de tristeza infinita, mezclada con misterio, nunca hablaba más allá de lo necesario, pero a pesar de eso, Levi parecía derretirse por completo con tan sólo rozar a Eren.

No eran hermanos de sangre, la mamá de Eren había fallecido durante el parto y el papá de Levi había ido por los "cigarros", o eso era lo que Kuchel le decía a su hijo cada vez que éste preguntaba por su progenitor. Kuchel había sido la maestra de Eren cuando este iba al kinder, fue así como ella y Grisha se habían conocido y habían forjado una estrecha amistad; cuando ella se había embarazado de Levi y su novio la había dejado con toda la responsabilidad, Grisha no había dudado en apoyarla, al final eso se convirtió en amor y cuando Levi había cumplido su primer año, ellos se habían casado.

Eren había tomado ese asunto con una increíble madurez y pronto asumió su rol de "hermano mayor", así había sido. Pero Levi era increíblemente inteligente para su edad, notaba muchas cosas de su alrededor y comenzaba a hacer preguntas que llegaban a complicar a Kuchel, Grisha e incluso Eren. Cuando Levi cumplió sus seis añitos, preguntó con expresión muy seria a Grisha _"¿Por qué mi hermano mayor tiene ojos verdes y yo grises?",_ el hombre sólo había soltado una carcajada y con simplicidad respondió: _"Porque tu hermano mayor heredó mis ojos y tú los de tu madre"_. No había sido mentira como tal, ya que era cierto que Levi había heredado el color de ojos de kuchel, y Eren el color de ojos de Grisha, pues Carla —madre biológica de Eren— tenía enormes ojos dorados.

Pero las cosas no habían quedado ahí, al día siguiente el pequeño Levi había ido con su madre y con la misma expresión de seriedad que había mostrado el día anterior con Grisha, le preguntó _"¿Por qué mi hermano mayor tiene el cabello color café y yo negro?"_ , Kushel le había sonreído con ternura y tronó un beso en su mejilla diciendo: _"Porque Eren es especial a su manera y tú eres especial a la tuya"_. Y Kushel tampoco mentía, pues cada persona en el mundo es especial y peculiar a su manera, no todos podemos ser como gotas de agua, porque entonces sería un mundo bastante aburrido.

Sin embargo, el que recibió la bomba había sido Eren, pues al día siguiente se había plantado frente a él y con los ojos llenos de curiosidad le preguntó _"¿Por qué yo soy tan parecido a mamá y tú no te pareces ni a mamá, ni a papá?"_ , al principio Eren se había tensado sobre el mullido colchón, pero después se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El castaño estaba consciente de que él era la viva imagen de su madre biológica, hasta había heredado su rebeldía y temperamento, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su papá. Cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar, lo único que respondió fue: _"¿Quién sabe?"_.

Al otro día, Grisha y Kuchel se habían encerrado con Levi en su habitación para contarle la verdad, había sido un golpe duro para un niño que recién empieza a enfrentarse al mundo, no sólo por saber que su padre biológico los había abandonado a él y a su madre, ni tanto porque el perfecto mundo que había construido se había desmoronado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El verdadero golpe había venido de saber que Eren y él no compartían un vínculo de hermanos. Eso que era tan especial y preciado para él.

Y al final, todo ese amor incondicional de "hermanito menor" que sentía por Eren, había mutado en algo diferente; ya no lo veía como su hermano mayor, comenzó a verlo como un amigo que vivía con él. Que le ayudaba con sus tareas, después comenzó a sentir una profunda admiración por Eren, quien lo "protegía" de los abusivos mayores de su escuela —aunque claro, Mikasa, prima hermana de Levi, siempre estaba ahí, para ayudar a Eren—. Y es que, ante la asombrada mirada de Levi, Eren era el chico más fuerte e increíble que existía, era por eso mismo que se sentía extremadamente celoso cuando Cara de caballo Jean se acercaba de más a _su_ Eren, sólo para tocarlo con el pretexto de que lo quería golpear. O cuando el flacucho de Armin se le quedaba viendo fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Eren estaba distraído en otras cosas. Se sentía celoso de Annie, Sasha, Krista e incluso de la propia Mikasa, o todo aquel que intentara acercarse más de lo debido al castaño.

Levi era inteligente y se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo.

Por eso mismo es que también se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Eren, Levi estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Eren tampoco lo veía como un hermanito menor y mucho menos que lo quería con esa clase de cariño. Levi era inteligente, Levi notaba, Levi sabía, Levi nunca se equivocaba y por eso, él sabía de sobra que él era la única y mejor opción para Jaeger. Después de él, no había ningún candidato, o ninguna otra candidata digna.

Suspiro, expulsando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y volvió a dejar el retrato en donde lo había tomado. Y de manera inmediata se regresó a la ventana, esperando, deseando que Eren ya no tardara.

— _Estaré esperando bajo el muérdago_ — Empezó a tararear en voz muy bajita, aquella canción que había escuchado esa mañana en el radio— _Mientras estés viniendo aquí a través de la nevada, piensa en mí, si es que eso te ayuda a llegar a casa..._

Calló su tímida voz cuando escuchó demasiada bulla en el piso de abajo, rápidamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, a pesar de que no se movió ni un poco, se quedó muy quieto, preparado para levantarse e ir corriendo si es que se trataba de Eren, pero no. Las voces de abajo pertenecían a la hermana de Grisha y su esposo, claro que entre ellos también estaba Isabel, quien era un año mayor que Eren. Incluso con ellos venía el novio de Isa, un tal Farlan, al que Levi molestaba diciéndole "pollo". Volvió a relajarse en su lugar y clavó la mirada en la ventana, otra vez. Sabía que como de costumbre, iba a recibir muchos regalos, por su cumpleaños y por Navidad, pero no lo hacían sentir bien, no llenaban ese vacío en su pecho. No podía sentirse ni feliz, ni completo, no _cuando el único regalo que necesitaba de verdad es tener los brazos de Eren rodeándolo._

— _Piensa en mí, si es que eso te ayuda a llegar a casa..._ — Volvió a cantar suavemente, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho— _... A casa esta Navidad._

Mientras todo era risas en la sala de su casa, ahí estaba él, en medio del pasillo esperando a que la única persona con la que realmente quería estar, apareciera. Pero ya habían dado las siete y _su persona_ parecía haber olvidado que prometió que este año de verdad iría, que estaría ahí con él. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro del pasillo, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía un micro-segundo cada vez que escuchaba las llantas de algún automóvil pasar. _Pasando por el pasillo, peleando por aguantar las ganas de llamarte, casi podría escuchar a un alfiler caerse si no fuera por el reloj en la pared._ Tiró de sus azabaches cabellos, sintiéndose tan frustrado por estar así de emocionado, así de nervioso, así de ansioso y que el idiota aquel ni siquiera se dignara en llevar rápidamente su trasero allá. Al final de haber hecho una pequeña rabieta en donde culpaba e insultaba a Eren en alemán y francés, se volvió a desparramar en el frío suelo de madera, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía toda esperanza de que él llegara este año.

Incluso había llegado Kenny, junto con sus otros tíos y Mikasa, quien era un año menor que Eren. Ellos usualmente llegaban cinco minutos antes de que todos empezaran a cenar y a dar las gracias por las bendiciones recibidas ese año, y a presumir las metas logradas. Incluso él recibía una felicitación por parte de todos. El olor a comida navideña y postres navideños, llegó hasta donde él estaba, pero eso no provocó nada, absolutamente nada en él, quien se dedicaba a mirar la calle cubierta de nieve y los autos que se pasaban de largo.

 _Estoy rezando para que llegues a casa esta noche, así podremos acostarnos junto a la chimenea tú y yo, hasta la mañana de Navidad._

El pasillo se había oscurecido por completo, lo único que iluminaba el enorme pasillo era la luz tenue del faro que estaba afuera de la enorme casa residencial. Pero a Levi nunca lo había asustado la oscuridad, de hecho se sentía cómodo con ella. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el oscuro firmamento, en lo alto, en medio de toda esa densa oscuridad, destacaba la amarilla luna en todo su apogeo. Ella siempre estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y parecía que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. En ese momento, le dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, quería que Eren llegará, que estuviera con él para decirle que no tuviera miedo, porque él era el más valiente de los dos.

— _No hay nada que quiera este año más que tenerte aquí._

Y cómo no iba a querer eso más que nada, si no había visto al castaño en dos años, extrañar era horrible. Lo consumía lenta y dolorosamente, preguntándose si Eren aún se acordaba de él, o si pensaba en él tanto como él lo hacía en Eren. Si aún lo seguía queriendo, o si no se había enamorado de alguien más. Pero todos sus pensamientos pesimistas se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos pasos firmes sobre el piso hicieron eco en el pasillo. Las luces se encendieron y finalmente revelaron al dueño de aquellas pisadas.

—Levi, vas a pescar un resfriado si continuas ahí— Comentó Grisha, con evidente preocupación en sus palabras, se acercó a él y le ayudo a ponerse de pie— ¿Qué haces, campeón? Baja a saludar a tus tíos y tus primas.

— _Mirando por la ventana, esperando ver las luces de su coche_... _para levantarme en la entrada_ —Murmuró con simpleza, encogiendo los hombros y hundiendo su roja nariz en la bufanda. En ese momento, escuchó las llantas de un coche estacionándose afuera de su casa y cuando giró el rostro, ahí estaban las los faros encendidos del auto de _Eren_ , pero no estuvo seguro hasta que vio la mata de cabellos castaños saliendo del coche, Grisha también se acercó a la ventana— _¡De verdad está volviendo ésta noche!_

Exclamó con la voz rota, las piernas le temblaron y su cabeza le grito _"¡Anda, ve!"_ , ni siquiera supo por qué, pero el pasillo se sentía más largo de lo que solía ser, los pies le pesaban y las manos le temblaban. Bajó de dos en dos los escalones de madera en forma de caracol, qué más daba si se fracturaba una mano o una pierna, todo lo que quería hacer era llegar, pero parecía que la casa se había hecho enorme y él, pequeñito.

Pasó corriendo por la sala, y ni siquiera presto atención a las curiosas miradas de los presentes, quienes se preguntaban qué era lo que tenía tan acelerado a Levi.

—¡Levi! ¡A dónde vas! ¡Acércate a saludar, niño malcriado!— Regañó Kuchel, con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

—¡No puedo!— Respondió deteniéndose sólo un segundo, para después volver a retomar su carrera— ¡Eren de verdad está volviendo ésta noche!

Kuchel abrió muy grande los ojos y quitó su expresión de molestia, también se sentía feliz de saber que este año sí había llegado a casa, que estaría con su familia compartiendo Navidad.

Cuando Levi abrió la enorme puerta de caoba, sintió el aironazo golpeándolo en el rostro, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. No cuando frente a él estaba por fin Eren, cargando una pila de cajas de regalo, una sobre otra. Ni siquiera pudo decir _"agua va"_ , cuando ya se había abalanzado contra el Jaeger mayor. Los regalos volaron por todas partes y lo que amortiguo el golpe de su caída, había sido la nieve. Levi había caído arriba de Eren, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el azabache se separara lentamente de Eren, sólo para mirarlo a los ojos después de tanto tiempo. No sonrío, pues se había quedado bloqueado en ese momento en donde sólo estaban ellos dos. Finalmente sucedió, Eren sonrío ampliamente, arrugando la nariz en el proceso.

—Hola, Eren— Murmuró suavemente, sintiendo que el alma estaba a punto de salirse por su boca y que de tan fuerte que latía su corazón terminaría rompiendo sus costillas.

—Hola, Pulgarcito— Dejó escapar una carcajada y ante eso, Levi sólo pudo sonreír. Cómo había extrañado escuchar ese ridículo apodo.

Ambos se levantaron después de eso, sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa. Levantaron las bolsas y las cajas de regalos que estaban regados en la entrada de la casa. Cuando terminaron de recoger los regalos, Eren miró a Levi detenidamente, éste se sonrojo como tomate maduro y desvío la mirada.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o creciste un centímetro desde que me fui?

—Fueron dos, para tu información— Presumió orgullosamente, como si crecer dos centímetros fuera todo un logro para él, que desde siempre había sido chiquito.

El más alto no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido ante lo grande que era Levi, dos años sin verlo había sido una total tortura; sabía que estando tan lejos de casa se estaba perdiendo de los mejores años de _su_ Pulgarcito, quien se estaba aventurando a sus locos años de adolescente y que él no estaba ahí cuando Levi sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima. Al llevar la vista a la puerta, listo para entrar a la casa, notó que había colgando algo de ella...

—... Muérdago— Susurró, sin ninguna doble intención, porque él era demasiado inocente para saber acerca de esa vieja tradición.

—Estamos debajo del muérdago— Explicó Levi, mientras se acercaba un poco más al castaño, quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza— Creo que me debes un beso, Jaeger.

Pero Eren ni siquiera pudo replicar, porque Levi ya había tirado de su larga bufanda azul marino y había juntado sus fríos labios contra los tibios de Eren, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Entonces fue como si estuvieran tocando campanas de Navidad y los fuegos artificiales iluminaran la oscura densidad del cielo. Al menos así lo sentía Levi, al menos así lo creía Eren.

Después de todo, Levi volvió a sentir la fría magia de la Navidad acumulándose en su estómago.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Esté fic esta basada en la canción Home this christmas de Justin Bieber. Las letras en cursiva hacen referencia a pequeñas partes citadas de la canción.

 _¡Hola!, pues como ya saben, mañana es Noche Buena y el domingo Navidad, la verdad es que no me gusta particularmente Justin Bieber, pero admito que esta canción me llega al cora (?¿ y bueh, quería escribir una historia así con temática Ereri._

All the love. 🐉🌹


End file.
